leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Heatran (Pokémon)
|} Heatran (Japanese: ヒードラン Heatran) is a dual-type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Heatran is a reddish-brown Pokémon resembling a tortoise and a ram. It is dotted with orange and gray spots, and it has metal bangles locked on its legs. Its four claws on each of its feet are in a cross formation. These claws allow it to dig deep into walls, and its feet allow it to stick to a surface, so it can hang and climb from walls and ceilings. Heatran has a gray underside, and its face is covered by an iron mask, with red-orange eyes uncovered. Whenever it is seen with its mouth open, an orange glow emanates from inside it. Because of its intense body heat, certain parts of its body are melted slightly out of shape. Boiling blood, like magma, circulates through its body. Heatran is a fierce guardian. Without the power of the Magma Stone, Heatran would rampage and cause the volcanic crater where it dwells to erupt. Heatran is the only known Pokémon that learns . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Heatran debuted in Arceus and the Jewel of Life, under the ownership of Marcus. It was a powerful opponent, but it was eventually freed by after it chose to no longer fight for Marcus's cause. Heatran made its main series debut in Pokémon Ranger: Heatran Rescue!. It was being followed by , who was on a mission to capture it and protect it from a collapsing mountain. A Heatran appeared in the Hoopa's Surprise Ring Adventures short , where it was summoned by alongside a , , and ; and they all used attacks to set and Pikachu on fire. Minor appearances A Heatran appeared in An Old Family Blend!, under the ownership of a entering the Lily of the Valley Conference. This made it the first Legendary Pokémon to be entered by a Trainer in a formal competition. A Heatran appeared during the opening sequence of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] A Heatran appeared in The Magma Stone. It was awakened by Charon and subsequently began rampaging inside of Stark Mountain, but was calmed by Buck and resealed when he returned the Magma Stone to its original resting place on a stone altar. In the manga ]] In the Arceus and the Jewel of Life manga Heatran appears in the manga adaptation of . It is one of the Pokémon under Marcus's control, along with . Marcus uses Heatran in an attempt to kill , Damos, , and . In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga Heatran is one of the Pokémon Team Galactic used while attacking Sun Sun. It was bested by Hiori's . In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pokémon Adventures, Heatran is referred to as the "Lord of Stark Mountain." Heatran first appears in the after Buck goes to Stark Mountain to try to prevent Team Galactic from getting to it first. However, after Buck removes the Magma Stone that sealed Heatran, Charon captures it and uses it to attack Buck. Charon takes Heatran to Eterna City to battle , who had joined 's team as Reg. The battle is interrupted when Charon decides to follow the rampaging back to the Distortion World. There, the battle between Heatran and Reg resumes, with the lake guardians assisting Reg. At the end of the arc, Buck announces that he would escort Heatran back to Stark Mountain. Cheryl and Mira agree to help. It first appeared in Clobbering Claydol. A Heatran appeared as a silhouette in a fantasy in Unplugging Rotom (Heat, Wash, Mow, Fan, Frost). In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Heatran appears in A Clash! Hareta vs. Charon. When Charon raids Stark Mountain, he disturbs the Magma Stone and awakens Heatran, leaving Hareta to battle it. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: Heatran is the guardian of the Fiery Drum. * Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia: Heatran is the guardian of the . Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations (Only one)}} |} |} |} |} |} |} ) (Only one)}} |} |} In side games |area=Volcano Cave (during mission)}} |area=Fiery Furnace}} |area=Lava Zone}} |area=Faldera Volcano (after a special mission)}} |} |} |area=Lava: All (Random Legendary Encounters)}} |area=Toy Collection: A Very Chaotic Battle!, Challenge Battle: Open Entry Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 2}} |area=Expert Stage: Stage EX17}} |area=Diamond Crater: Smelting Forge (Special Boss)}} |area=Area 13: Stage 07}} |} |} In events |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Heatran|American region|Online|60|March 16 to June 28, 2018|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Heatran}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Heatran|American region|Online|100|March 16 to June 28, 2018|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Heatran}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Heatran|PAL region|Nintendo Network|60|March 1 to 24, 2018|link=List of PAL region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Heatran}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Heatran|PAL region|Nintendo Network|100|March 1 to 24, 2018|link=List of PAL region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Heatran}} |} In-game events |Oblivia Heatran|Japanese|hide|50|March 18, 2010 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Japanese Oblivia Heatran}} |Oblivia Heatran|English|hide|50|October 14, 2010 onwards|American|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#International Oblivia Heatran}} |Oblivia Heatran|French|hide|50|November 28, 2010 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#International Oblivia Heatran}} |Oblivia Heatran|German|hide|50|November 28, 2010 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#International Oblivia Heatran}} |Oblivia Heatran|Italian|hide|50|November 28, 2010 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#International Oblivia Heatran}} |Oblivia Heatran|Spanish|hide|50|November 28, 2010 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#International Oblivia Heatran}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- ! }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Heatran is the only Legendary Pokémon that can either be male or female. * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Heatran. * Heatran has the most double resistances of all Pokémon, with five: , , , , and . * In the Japanese version of , two women in Jaune Plaza mimic the sounds of Pokémon. One mimics the sound of a Heatran while the other compliments her. However, this is mistranslated in the English version to say that there is a Lava Dome Pokémon here in Jaune Plaza. * Heatran has the lowest number of Egg cycles of all Legendary Pokémon, with 10. * Currently, Heatran is the only Pokémon not from Generation VII that cannot obtain its Hidden Ability. Origin Heatran is most likely based on volcanic remains. Its type references how the Earth's inner core is made of solid metal under immense pressure. It may be also based on a generic volcano monster: in the ancient mythologies of most cultures volcano's eruption was explained by the presence of a fire monster inside it, often a dragon. It may also be based on a turtle, as the Pokédex entry states that it is melted in parts because of its own heat and in the artwork, bits of metal, which may possibly be a melted shell, can be seen on its body. Due to the fact that it crawls on the ceiling and learns the move , it may also be based on some larger variants of insects, particularly es. Name origin Heatran may be a combination of '' and transfer. Tran may also derive from , referring to the fact that , a transition metal, forms much of Earth's and . In other languages External links |} Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Sinnoh Legendary Pokémon Category:Pokémon in no regional Pokédex de:Heatran es:Heatran fr:Heatran it:Heatran ja:ヒードラン zh:席多蓝恩